


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Disney Songs, Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Gen, Inspired by Disney, Snow, Snowmen, This Is STUPID, kankukiba if you squint, theres also a really dumb meme reference, they make a snowman and sing disney, theyre in love trust me, you dont get much about it but hes there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: "Oh yeah on what?" Kiba asked "Dumbassery." Kankuro laughed "Hey I got one too!" Kiba said showing off his fake award
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Series: random things i made at 3am [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Kudos: 17





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

Kankuro was in the middle of a nice dream when suddenly "Kankuro!" Kiba whisper yelled, "Get up!" Kankuro responded by hitting him with his pillow " _Rude_." Kiba pouted "Why are you waking me up?" Kankuro grumbled voice thick with sleep. While Kiba would never admit it Kankuro's morning voice was pretty hot "Do you wanna build a _snowman_?" 

"You woke me up at... " Kankuro started "4:11 am" Kiba finished after checking the clock "for a fucking snowman, not even gonna ask how the fuck you got in here!" Kankuro exclaimed, "Calm down Kankubro," Kiba hushed "Just wanted to make a snowman." "Why are you awake?" Kankuro asked gaining full consciousness "The _sky's_ awake so _I'm_ awake so we have to _play_!" Kiba said dramatically falling onto Kankuro "If you quote Disney one more time Kiba I swear to god." 

"So no head?" Kiba joked "I hate that I laughed at that." Kankuro chuckled "Okay but get up loser we're goin- okay no um we're making a snowman." Kiba rambled a bit "Fine, but if I get sick it's on you." Kankuro said getting out bed "Yeah, yeah." Kiba said brushing it off "If I may ask, where's the other mutt?" Kankuro taunted " _Still not a mutt_ , and he has a name it's Akamaru." Kiba said, "Doesn't answer my question." Kankuro comments putting his black hoodie "He's sleeping and I didnt wanna wake him." Kiba says thinking about how adorable Akamaru looked before he left "Stop fawning over your dog so we can go." Kankuro said walking out of his room

"I WAS NOT FAWNING!" Kiba yelled after him "Quiet! I'm not about to get murdered by Temari and Gaara because you don't know how to be quiet." Kankuro said from the bottom of the stairs "Sorry." Kiba whispered running down the stairs "You broke into my house yet can't be quiet?" Kankuro chastised "Shut up and let's go make some snowmen!" Kiba says walking out the door 

Kankuro just rolled his eyes and mumbled "Idiot." before locking the door

The pair got outside and were walking to the park not too far from Kankuro's house. "Did we have to go to a park?" Kankuro asks "YES!" Kiba yelled as he pushed Kankuro through the entrance "Okay I get it. Stop pushing me." He said trying to wiggle his way from in front of Kiba "Do you know how to make a snowman?" Kiba asked completely ignoring the question 

"I know how to make a snowball." Kankuro teased "Not the same." Kiba said after he stopped pushing "But its close." Kankuro stated turning to face the other, "Not close enough!" "Fine!" Kankuro sighed "What am I supposed to do?" "Well for starters, probably should've gotten gloves don't want frostbite" 

Kankuro rolled his eyes and mumbled "Dumbass." "First you call me an idiot and now im a dumbass?! How _rude_!" Kiba fake pouted "Shut up so we can make the fucking snowman." 

They built the snowman and were getting along great... but then Kiba started singing "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowmaaan? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door It's like you've gone awaaaayyy!" "Kiba what the fuck did I tell you?!" Kankuro yelled, "We used to be best buddies and now we're not, I wish you would tell me whyyyy!" Kiba sang voice cracking on the high note "You're awful at singing." Kankuro chuckled

"Be a terrible singer with me!" Kiba invited "Did you just say i was a terrible singer? I'll have you know I won an award!" Kankuro said taking mock offense "Oh yeah on what?" Kiba asked "Dumbassery." Kankuro laughed "Hey I got one too!" Kiba said showing off his fake award "Do you wanna build a snowmaaan, it doesnt have to be a snowman?" Kiba started singing again "Go away dumbass." 

"Close enough! Okay byeee."Kiba sang "Do you wanna build a snowman, or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there, Joan! Your turn!" Kankuro rolled his eyes (again) and obliged "It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick byyy." Kankuro was a surprisingly good singer "Elsa? Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you just let me iiinn!"

"We only have each other its just you and me, what are we gonna dooo? Do you wanna build a snowman?" They both sang the ending together in perfect harmony

They spent the rest of there time outside singing Disney or more specifically Frozen songs and throwing snowballs at each other


End file.
